Butters' birthday
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: Craig's team travel to Denver to celebrate Butters' birthday at Casa Bonita, but an annoying Clyde an a lot of problems will transform this trip in a chaos. A random one-shot with a poor summary, don't kill me please, I'm not Kenny :P Traducción al inglés de mi primer fanfic, información sobre nuevas historias al final.


Craig doesn't remember when he agreed to lead Clyde in his car, he neither remember who let him sit on the front of the car to hit him, all that he knows is that he is in the middle of the freeway with Token, Clyde and Jimmy singing and Tweek sitting beyond the afro-american and the disabled in the back seats.

All this began last week in South Park's high school, when Butters invited them to Casa Bonita to celebrate his birthday.

…

- Casa Bonita? Sweet, food is very good there!- Clyde said when the blond one told him.

- Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Timmy, Wendy and Bebe are going to come too.

- But it's going to be very expensive, isn't it Butters?- Token asked.

- No, now I'm seventeen, so my family gave me a lot of money, and I want to use a part of it to spend a day with you.

- When did you say it is?

- On September 11th, we are going to be there at one PM.

- Can you take us in y-your car, Cra...?- Jimmy was going to say when Craig looked at him like a killer to his victim to tell him to shut up.

…

Obviously, Jimmy didn't shut up, so two days later, he told Clyde that all of them were going to go in Craig's car, well, now at least he knows who is the responsible of Clyde's presence. Clyde is his friend, but he could be veeeery annoying. The car's scene was pretty funny (If you aren't there), the three guys singing "Dancing Queen" from ABBA blaring while Tweek was looking at them with a funny smile and the anxiety of Craig was growing more and more, especially when Jimmy stuted and he staid in the same sentence for a long time. Although one of his famous killer faces get that Clyde shuts up and stops to annoy him, when the fight is about music he always ignores Craig's threats, although if it means a beating by the dark-haired.

- "Damned Butters"- He thinks every time he remembers the reason of that strange situation.

In other of the many slow times in the freeway, Clyde hits on Craig's face while he was moving his arms singing "Accidentally in love" of Counting Crows. This made that the others stop singing waiting for Craig's first shout, while Tweek was trying to hide his face with his shirt's neck.

All of them were surprised when Craig just turned off the radio while he bite inside his mouth to control himself.

- Craaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiggggg.- Clyde said making a puppy face.- Why did you turn the music off?

- Because I'm the driver, and I'm starting to have a headache because of all those detuned singers.- He answers while both mentioned look away.- And although of my life's dream is to kill you someday, there's more people in the car, so the best thing you can do is shut up to avoid that I crash the car into that tree.

- But Craaaiiiig.- He said draging all the letters.- I don't wan't to be quiet the whole trip.

- What if you come here and sleep?- Token asked, getting that Craig starts thank God by so successful proposal.

- But Tooooooooookeeeeeeeeeen, I'm not sleepy right now.- He complains again, people were right when they say that Clyde is like a 6 year-old kid.

- And what if you just go to hel...?!- Craig was going to say when he listened to a little sound in the back of the car.

- Gah! What happened?! We are gonna die, we crashed!- Tweek screamed.

- No, we didn't crush. A wheel has pricked.- Jimmy answered sticking his head out of the window.

A vein started to swell in Craig's arm, but although it wasn't the fault of anyone, he was thinking different forms to kill all of them. They must stop, and everybody came out of the car to change the wheel, with "eveybody" I mean that Clyde sat on the ground next to Tweek while the others were trying to do it.

- Craaaaaaiiiiiiiiigggggggg, how many time are you going to spend in changing that stupid wheel?

- If you don't annoy, we'll finish before.- He answered reluctantly.

- But I'm hungry.- The rest of them looked at him serious.

- Jimmy, tell him to shut up.- Craig requested desesperated.

- Clyde, shut the fuck up.- Jimmy said giving Clyde a little blow with one of his crutches.

- You should start walking and when we find you, you get in the car again.- Token proposed while he was taking the new wheel from the trunk of the car.

- Agh! And what if we meet rapters? I don't want to get raptured!

- Calm down Tweek, if they rapt someone it will be Clyde, and they're going to return him 15 minutes later because he is annoying.- Token laughed again.

Clyde sticked out his tongue and he sited back, until Tweek and Jimmy started to push him.

Thanks to Clyde's absence, they could change the wheel quickly and they started to drive again, at this time, Token was in the front of the car, but they didn't see the others.

- That's weird, where can they be?- Token said.

- If we are lucky, someone has run off Clyde.- Craig smiled.

- Dude, when you are angry you could be a damned phsychopath.

- Who told you that I'm not always like that?- Token raised an eyebrow and he took his mobile phone.

- I'm going to call Tweek.

Tweek' mobile phone started to vibrate at the back of the car, but they didn'r hear it with all the noise in the freeway.

…

- Jiiiiimmyyyyyyy.- Clyde sighs while he was walking getting slower behind the other two.

- What?

- I'm hungry.

- So?

- Do something.- Jimmy slapped.- What are you doing?- The brown-haired said confused.

- Something.- Jimmy answered, getting a laugh of Tweek.

- Something to calm it down.

- When we arrive to Casa Bonita you can e-eat.

- That's a lot of time.

- No, shortly Craig is g-going to arrivve with the car.- He answered getting nervous.

- You're lying, he's very clumsy, I'm sure that he's already changing the wheel.

- He's with Token.

- Token has never changed a wheel before.

- Well, they will ask God for help!- Jimmy shout when he got to his patience's limits.

- Jimmy...- Tweek whispered.

- What!?

- I'm hungry too...- He said looking at the ground.

Jimmy asked himself why is he the babysister of Clyde and Tweek, it must be a punishment of the karma to invited Clyde to go with them.

...

- There they are!- Token marked when he saw three guys walking next to the road.

- Finally.- Craig said sad while he was blowing the horn.

Everyone ran to the car and they got in it. When the others saw that Clyde and Tweek were eating ice creams the looked Jimmy looking for an answer, Jimmy just shrug.

- Where the hell did you get that?- Craig asked looking at them throught the rearview.

- I bought them to make Clyde shut up.

- I can't believe it.- Token laughed.

- It's not funny, I had to be Clyde's babysister for f-forty five minutes and spend six dollars in ice c-creams.- He sighed sited back.

- What kind of ice creams are them?- Token asked.

- Strawberry, but I think that the guy just cheated on me.

- You just spend money in something unnecesary, there's Casa Bonita.- Clyde said looking at the restaurant through the window.

- Yeeey!- Tweek smiled.

- Thank God!- Craig exclaimed.

…

When they parked the car and Clyde and Tweek finished their ice creams, the went into the restaurant.

- Good morning, we come to Leopold Stotch's birthday party, at 1 PM.- Token said to the waiter.

- Okay, I'll see it.- He answered looking for somethig in his computer.

In the meantime, the other guys were watching how the waiters were carrying a lot of differents foods to the customers while they were thinking what they were going to eat.

- Sorry but...- The waiter said.- But this booking is for next week.

- What!?- All screamed at the same time.

- This booking is for today at 1 PM.- Jimmy said.

- No, it's for September 18th at 1 PM.

While his friends were getting sad with this information, Clyde sneak stealthily to the door until...

- Clyde, ¡gñ! Where are you going?- Tweek asked when he noticed him.

- You know? I just remember that two days ago, Butters sent me a message telling me that the party is next week because there wasn't reserve for today.- He said with all the naturality he could have while Token, Craig and Jimmy were giving him glares.

- We were in a queue for two hours...- Token started.

- My car had a puncture...- Craig said.

- We were walking 45 minutes on the road under the sun...- Jimmy finished.

- AND ALL JUST FOR YOU REMEMBER NOW THAT THE PARTY IS THE NEXT WEEK!?- The three screamed at the same time.

- I was tired and hungry, I couldn't think clearly.- He excused himself.

...

After some minutes of "discussion" at the parking, they came back to the car to start the journey back. After a little time when all of them were keeping silence sitting in the car, (Less Clyde, who was complaining about the wounds he have after the beat his friends gave him) Token decided to talk.

- Are we going to come back?- He asked. Then, Craig laid his head on the flywheel and he started to sob.

- Oh my God! What's the matter?- Tweek asked worried.

- Token, would you drive?- He asked while he was sitting in the back seats with the others.

- Does he have the menstruation or something?- Clyde joked, getting a poke from Jimmy and Tweek.- Ouch!

- Have you got your seat belts?- Token asked.

- Yes.- Tweek said.

- Here we go.

...

They arrived to South Park at half past three PM. Luckily, the journey back was very quiet, Craig and Clyde slept on Tweek all the trip, until they had to stop to let Tweek vomit his ice cream. When they arrived, the first thing that Craig did, although of piss off Clyde again, was ask him for the money that the ice creams cost and the price of a new wheel. And after all that, he phoned Butters to teel him all that happened and ask him to change the place of his birthday party.

**...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí la traducción de mi primer fic, espero que haya gustado, lo dicho, podéis dejar lo que queráis en las reviews y aviso de que pronto empezaré a subir one-shots random con más frecuencia, seguramente el próximo será uno en el que los chicos preparan un musical de Disney bastante desastroso ;D**

**Thanks for read!**


End file.
